The Stolen Dragon
by Broccolio
Summary: The evil dragon Bastos will stop at nothing to retrieve his son from a young witch named Aziza. With the help of the Volcano Tribe, dragons and phoenixses come together to get the young dragon back and have world domination. However, this task becomes harder when the Heaven Tribe gets involved and protects Aziza...


**I'm here with another story for all of my wonderful readers! Yay! :D**

**I am very proud to announce that I worked on this story with a good friend of mine. His account name is weh16. You have to check out his account - he is awesome!**

**Broccolio: Weh16, will you do the honors of the disclaimer? **

**Weh16: Of course! Broccolio and I do not own any of the stories from Greek Mythology. And I doubt we ever will...**

**Broccolio: It's so depressing. However, we do own the idea and plot of the story - and the characters!**

**Weh15: Yep, we hope you enjoy our story!**

**Broccolio: Can I have a cookie?**

**Weh16: You're so weird... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**The Main Good Guy And Bad Guy:**

Aziza (Good): Is a young female witch who controls the element of fire. She wants to help people but it seems her fire can only destroy. When she was very young she found a dragon egg. She had raised the dragon since birth - but since dragons are evil it will harm anyone who tries to get close to Aziza. The dragon is red and black and goes by the name, Ryuu.

Alasklerbanbastos (Evil): He is an evil dragon king with dark blue scales. Since his name is so long, everyone calls him, Bastos. Bastos kills anyone and anything. When he hears of a young witch raising his son to be good, he and his tribe set out to kill the girl and retrieve his son.

* * *

**The six tribes:**

The Nightmare Tribe (Evil): They are the main bad guys. They have the power to get inside of peoples heads by turning their dreams into nightmares. The are the all mighty, Dragons! They are commanded by a dragon who's heart has no room for kindness, who lives to be evil, King Alasklerbanbastos! They specialize in killing/assassination.

The Snow Tribe (Good): They can withstand extreme cold weather and live where the snow never stops falling. They blend in with their atmosphere of snow, and they are quite strong for their kind which are us, the wonderful humans. They are excellent fighters/warriors. They specialize in

Elemental Tribe (Neutral): They live anywhere they feel they can reside. They blend in with humans and try not to be noticed. Some of the witches(girls)/wizards(boys) use their magical powers to help, while others use their powers for their own personal gain, like Witches/Wizards. It depends on what element they control, but they a stronger when near that element.

The Mountain Tribe (Neutral): The people of the Mountain Tribe live on peaks of the worlds tallest mountains, thats right the Himalayan Mountains. They dig holes in any mountain to live in. They become stronger the higher on a mountain they are. Their home base is Mt. Everest, and are strongest at its peak. They have sharp claws for digging which are poisoned tipped for self-defense. They are known as the all seeing Cyclops.

The Heaven Tribe: These people have been around since the first human died. It is said there queen was the spirit of the first human, and she will live as long as we do. There is a legend that the first people in this tribe were the very first angels to walk the earth. They specialize in the art of healing and have the ability to tribe, is of course, the Angels.

The Volcano Tribe (Evil): These people are born from the soot of an erupting volcano with no fears at all. They live in depths of volcanos and come out during eruptions only to wreck havoc over the land after becoming stronger the longer they are in volcano. They specialize in dark magic, flight, and fire breathing. They are ruled by only one who is truly worthy to rule every single Phoenix, One who is called, _"The Dark One"_!

* * *

**Characters With Important Roles:**

The People of the Nightmare Tribe, 1. Alasklerbanbastos is the main bad guy and he is part of the nightmare tribe. He's the king. 2. Ryuu, even though he was raised from an egg by a witch, he is still considered a part of the tribe, and he still has evilness flowing through his veins, 3. Tiz, she is a dragon who is mentally insane, she is kept in chains until it is time to fight, she has no fear and shows no pain.

The people of the Snow Tribe, 1. King Henry is the ruler of the snow tribe. 2. Sarah, she is the best fighter in the tribe, though many people do not think it is right for her girl to be fighting, she has a pet wolf named Demon and two swords, 3. John, he specializes in camouflaging and making the uniforms for battle, he does not believe in violence so he learned the art of healing.

The people of the Elemental Tribe, 1. Witch Illusion controls darkness and is evil but is kept in place by her husband who controls the light. 2. Aziza is a citizen who found a dragon egg at the age of, she is a witch who doesn't fully know how to control her powers and she controls fire, 3. Key, he is a water elemental witch, he loves to fight and is considered, egotistical, and vain, he wants nothing more than to be number one.

The people of the Mountain Tribe, 1. Goliathe, Master of all the Cyclops, he was made into leader after killing the old one, no one dares to challenge him due to his incredible strength, 2. Odyessy is the general of the Cyclops army, he loves to fight and does not hesitate to kill when ordered, he has a grudge against the Snow tribe, 3. Tye is a cyclops boy who is trying to learn how to dig, everyone wants him to be in the army due to his muscle but he prefers to dig with his long claws, though he is not the best at it he is determined to get better.

The people of the Heaven Tribe, 1. Queen Terra, the Holy angel. She was the very first angel ever, not only was she the first angel but also the first angel to disguise herself as a human and walk among them, 2. Robin is a master healer who is known to all as a great angel, he doesn't believe in violence, but no one in the heavens really is since no one has ever reached that high if they weren't dead 3. Swan is an angel girl training to be a angel guardian, she had died in an accident down on earth leaving her sister all alone since their parents had also died, Swan is now determined to watch over her.

The people of the Volcano Tribe, only worthy ruler is the one called "The Dark One". He has been alive since the earth was first created and has spent his entire life on only one thing...WORLD DOMINATION! 2. Gus is the head of over 1,000 of the best highly trained soldiers. He loves the thrill of fighting and listens to whatever The Dark One says no matter the costs, Tio is a Phoenix Boy who is only has room in his heart for...EVIL, He has the ability to fly and can control fire, "The Dark One" sees him as a pet and usually sends him to do his dirty work.

* * *

**Prologue:**

***Aziza's POV***

"What's this... Oh my! Its a dragon egg." I said ever so quietly as I picked it up as delicately as I could. Afraid if I made a noise I would wake up Alasklerbanbastos and the rest of his tribe from their slumber. Once the egg was safely in my hands I bolted out of the cave as fast as my legs would take me. I heard the sound of movement behind me and I knew one of the dragons had woken up. Even if it wasn't the most feared one, Alasklerbanbastos, or Bastos as everyone called him, I knew a 14 year old witch against a dragon wouldn't end to well...

***Dragon Guards POV* **

I was sound asleep when i heard it, footsteps, I got up as quick as I could thinking Bastos would have my head if someone had stolen his son, and before he even hatched! I roared as loud as I could to both scare the intruder, but warn everyone. I decided it was time to take flight. I spread out my wings and flew toward the entrance of our lair. I flew like I had never flown before, and when i was not even for feet away one thought popped in my head, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

***Aziza's POV***

I felt the dragon getting closer and closer as sweat began to trickle down my face. I dared to look behind me and sure enough, there was a huge dragon guard no less than four feet behind me. I wasn't exactly sure how but I managed to find a small crack in the wall. Seeing as this to be my only option, I jumped in between it. I saw the dragon guard trying to fit his huge head into the tiny sliver of rock there was. After about seven or eight minutes he seemed to give up as he ran back to where the other dragons were surely waiting. I quickly ran out of my hiding place and out of the cave. I silently thanked the Heaven Tribe for watching over me through all of that. After standing there for a minute or so I looked down at the dragon egg and smiled when I saw it was undamaged. Then I began walking home.

***Alasklerbanbatos POV***

I was asleep when a death defying roar awoke me. I was about to yell at the poor sap who awoke me from my beauty sleep, but then I noticed it came from one of the slaves guarding my son Laval. I flew out to the guard as he returned from the entrance of the cave and I bellowed, "What happened here?" He could barely speak like he lost his roar. I yelled at him "Speak Up Man, What Happened?" What he said almost killed me, but I knew knowone would kid about this. I spread my wings and flew as fast as I could, and I headed for the Elemental Tribe, where ever they were. The guards words never leaving my mind stung like a wasp, they were just four simple words that changed everything, "The Egg Is Gone!" I mentally debated with myself if I should just charge in and take back my son, but all of those witches and wizards against one dragon, I knew I would be defeated. So, I went to get help, the Volcano Tribe would surely be of great assistance. I knew partnering up with Phoenixes was a good ideas. I roared into the sky as I flew in their direction, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

**Well, this was just character discription and the prologue. Chapter 1 of this story will be posted on Weh16's account.**

**The both of us will still be working on it together but I am too busy with my other books that I don't have the time to edit and post this on my account.**

**Also, we are planning to make this book a mouth watering 25 chapters! If you want to continue reading this story - go to his account. I highly recommend it because I love the plot and idea we have for this book!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
